Darkness Before the Dawn
by ShadowKat42
Summary: My first fanfic. Sesshoumaru decides to teach Inuyasha a lesson. How will this change their relationship? (if I get enough good reviews or get bored enough I might actually finish it. ) rated R for rape, language, violence and future lemony goodness
1. Into the Woods

Into the woods

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha (wish i did he's a cutie hehe)

Kagome stumbled clumsely through the pitch black forest. Her mind raced as she scanned her dark surroundings, she knew she never should have left the campsite but Inuyasha had been gone far to long. "Damn him, how long does it take to find firewood? We're in a fucking forest!" She thought irritably, yanking her long black hair from yet another branch that had snagged it.  
  
She thought longingly of the rest of the gang, curled up seeping comfortably around the fire back at camp then shook her head impatiently. Something just didn't feel right somehow...It was far to quiet and a sense of forboding was making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
Suddenly a muffled thud sounded nearby and all thoughts aside from those of Inuyasha's saftey disapeared as she raced off in the direction the sound had come from. Breaking through the trees into a clearing her heart stoped as she saw Inuyasha laying prone a few feet away. Moonlight poured down on the scene, lending a sense of illusion as it glinted off the pool of blood beneath him and the long silvery hair of the youkai crouched over him, arm outstreched with claws extended ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
Without pausing for breath the girl launched herself forward, barreling into Sesshoumaru, knocking him away from the injured hanyu. Caught offguard the suprised youkai actually tumbled far enough for a trembling Kagome to plant herself between him and his prey. Quickly regaining his composer he rose gracefully to his feet, brushing himself off with studyed indifference.  
  
"You...leave...him..." the girl panted through clenched teeth "the hell alone...you bastard!" Winded from her exertions she stood there glaring icely at the youkai, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath.  
  
Inuyasha stired at her feet, moaning slightly as if even that took increadible effort. "Ka..go..me...run..." His weak voice trailed off but his eyes, though glassy and not quite focused, remained on the girl, begging her silently to go.  
  
She glanced down at him, relief flooding her features at finding him alive then turned back to Sesshoumaru, her face and voice turning cold. "How dare you" she muttered, her eyes shooting daggers at him as she stood, defiant and protective over the hanyu.  
  
Sesshoumaru's head snapped up whipping to shoot her a look that should have sent her running in fear. "How dare I?" His deceptively silken voice held a dangerous tone. "You dare presume to ask how I dare? You, worthless mortal are even more pathetic then him and are certainly in no place to be interfearing in the buisness of superior beings. Now leave us!" He hissed.  
  
Kagome continued to hold his eyes, her own sparkling with disdane and defiance, causing Sesshoumaru's vision to cloud with a blood red. "Imagine, this little mortal upstart daring to stand against me" he fumed silently, refusing to be the one to back down. "Could my worthless half-brother really be more importaint to her then her own life? These two have been nothing but a thorn in my side since they met, having the audacity to defy me."  
  
Her eyes never wavered as she stood there, trembling inwardly. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened dangerously and she knew she should run for her life, but doubted she could even if she would leave Inuyasha at his mercy. With a blur of motion to fast for her to follow, the youkai attacked, flinging her forcefully back into a tree. She would have fallen from the inpact if he hadn't have been there, his tall lean form crushing her into the rough bark.  
  
"Well little brother, seems this brat needs a lesson in respect as much as you do" He sneared down at her, moving them slightly so the hanyu could see everything while keeping Kagome traped against the tree. Capturing her wrists he used one hand to pin them above her as she squirmed, fighting to break free of his hold. His eyes roamed over her form appraisingly. "Although I must say, she isn't bad for a human" He chuckled, gazing down at her mockingly.  
  
She fought harder as he pressed himself closer to her, trying to turn her head away as his came down, his lips locking onto hers with brusing force. His tongue caressed her lips, forcing it's way into her mouth while his free hand traveled slowly up her leg and under her skirt, his long slender fingers stroking the little nub between her smooth thighs. He smirked as Kagome gasped, feeling a small burst of moisture as the sensitive kernel of flesh begain to swell under his ministrations.  
  
Her eyes clenched shut, fighting back humiliated tears Kagome tossed her head, writhing in an attempt to break free as her body betrayed her. "NO NO NO NO NO" She screamed in her mind. "This isn't happening...it can't be happening!" Much to her dismay a small moan escaped her lips as Sesshoumaru slid a cool finger inside her, his lips still crushing her as he ground her harder into the bark.  
  
He pulled back abruptly without releasing her to look over at the hanyu who'd been attempting to pull himself over to them. "Don't be stupid little brother" he laughed "Your little slut seems to be enjoying herself." Turning back, he quickly shreaded Kagome's clothing. Her skirt fell to the ground leaving her standing there in her underwear, breasts exposed with the tattered remains of her shirt hanging limply from her arms. His mouth found hers again, his tongue probing it's way past her clamped lips and teeth.  
  
To Kagome's horror this time when the youkai pressed himself to her she felt the hard lentgh of him plusing against her, it's heat seeping through Sesshoumaru's clothing and burning into her skin. Panicked, she struggled with all her might, her jaw clamping down hard on Sesshoumaru's tongue as it plundered her mouth.  
  
He jerked back in suprise. "Why you little..." his sentance was cut short when she spat into his face. His grip relaxed for a second, one hand coming up to whipe the spit and blood from his face giving her time to break free for a second. Before she had time to get more then a few steps however he grabed her arm, slaming her against the tree. Backhanding her hard enough to crack her jaw, he threw the now dazed Kagome to the ground at his feet.   
  
"Sess...no..." Inuyasha doubled his efforts to get to the pair, his breath coming in short labored gasps. "leave...her..."  
  
"Jealous little brother?" Sesshoumaru chuckled, kneeling to stradle the girl. "I had only intended to humiliate the two of you. To teach you both not to meddle in my affairs, but even now you try to fight me. You can watch while I finish with your precious little miko."  
  
Kagome tried to move but her limbs refused to respond and each attempt made her vision cloud over. Her jaw acked where he'd struck her and she could taste fresh traces of blood. Her eyes widened in fear as the youkai's head lowered, his lips fastening around her breast. His hands roamed roughly over her body. "I...will...not...cry..." she thought. "I wouln't give the bastard that satisfaction."  
  
He bit down hard on her nipple and she clenched her teeth, her body spasming in pain. He forced her legs apart with one knee, ajusting his position so that she couldn't get away and he could lower his pants. "Now you little bitch, maybe this will help you learn your place in life." Leaning back over her he rammed his full length into her. Kagome screamed and went rigid, feeling something tear inside. His hands clenched her shoulders, claws sinking into her delicate skin as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.   
  
She slid mercifly into unconciousness as his rythem speed faster and faster untill with a groan he was spent. Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stood, reajusting his pants. He looked over at where Inuyasha lay defeated. "Remember this dear brother, the next time you get in my way. You can't even protect yourself much less this little wench you seem to care so much for." He walked off, kicking the hanyu as he passed untill he disapeared into the trees without a glance back at the two laying on the clearing floor. 


	2. Aftermath

AN: Sorry this was so long in coming...heh I'm afraid my lack of writing skill has made it nearly impossible to get this chapter out...to any who may have been upset or offended by this my appologies, it's a form of therapy of sorts.  
  
AN2: Thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah wish I did cause then I'd be rich instead of broke.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, pulling his battered body inch by painfull inch across the ground towards where Kagome lay unconcious. His mind refused to process what he'd just seen take place. "It's got to be a dream, any moment I'll wake up and everything'll be normal." He thought, "not even that bastard could do something like this...not to my Kagome...it's not real!"  
  
His thoughts raced down that path over and over again leaving no room for anything else. Even at this distance he could smell the coppery tinge of the girl's blood and see her jaw darnening with an angry bruse. Finally making his way over to her he forced himself into an upright position, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "Not real not real" he whispered over and over, hot tears trickling down his face as he rocked her gently.  
  
This just couldn't be happening. Not to his Kagome...not for trying to defend his worthless life. He gently reached down, trying to pick the bark, leaves and dirt out of her hair. Her pale skin glowed a raw red, thin scratches covering her slender form. Sesshoumaru's scent hovered on her, causing Inuyasha's sensitive nose to twitch. He covered her with his shirt, wraping it around her gently.  
  
"Kill that bastard, kill him kill him" Inuyasha muttered, cuddling Kagome to him, a nerve in his cheek ticking iritably. He looked down at the girl in his lap, praying her eyes would open while he smoothed her hair back out of her face. She was so pale that if he hadn't been able to hear the faint murmer of her heartbeat he would have thought she was dead.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened, glassy and unfocused as she looked around uncertainly. "Wha..." Then all to soon the memory hit her. Screaming she flailed at Inuyasha, beating his chest with her small fists. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!!!" Startled he released her, a hurt expression settling into his features as he watched her scurry back as far away as she could before tucking her knees up to her chest, wraping her arms around them and rocking back and forth.  
  
She didn't seem to see anything around her, or be able to see anything other then the scene repeating in her head. Crying softly she whispered the same word over and over. Pulling himself closer Inuyasha realized what she was saying. "My name" he thought bitterly. "She's calling for me and I can't come save her..."  
  
"K-kagome..." he called softly, inching his way towards her once more. She flinched at the sound and curled more tightly into her ball, a strangled whimper tearing free from her throat. He stoped, unsure how to procede. Maybe he should try to find Sango, maybe another female would be able to reach her where he couldn't. Or even Shippo, that little pest she adored so much...unfortunatly while either of those two could be helpfull they came in a package with Miroku and the hanyu knew that ecchi monk would only make things worse.  
  
Well, he had to do something...he couldn't stand seeing her like this...gritting his teeth he picked up his shirt from where it had fallen during her hasty retreat and inched closer again. She had to be freezing yet she seemed oblivious to her nakedness, the harsh ground beneath her, his presence, everything. If he could only get her to look at him and see him not whatever was going on in her head...  
  
Kagome stared dully forward, taking in none of the now tranquil night. All she could see was HIM. Leaning forward to callously steal her first kiss. The heat of his hands and breath on her skin, his voice, silken yet dangerous and hard as steel, taunting always taunting as he striped her bare. The blinding pain as he forced his way inside her.... The scene repeated over and over in her minds eye as she watched, detached. Little more then a helpless spectator, screaming at the top of her lungs as she beat at him.  
  
Her long black hair hung thickly around her bare form, swaying as she rocked softly. Suddenly some deeply ingraned instinct went of, alerting her to anothers presence almost within arms reach. Unable to seperate her feeling from the scene in her head she screamed, lashing out at the being. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Inuyasha started, carefully gathering the flailing arms and holding them harmless as he quickly pulled the girl to him, embracing her as tightly as he dared as she screamed and cried, her hot tears spashing down on his arms and hands as he held her, his own tears mingling his hers as he sobed almost desperatly. "Kagome...I don't know what to do...please come back...please!" Hours ticked past as he held the girl in his firm yet gentle embrace, not even noticing the tears flooding down his cheeks.  
  
The sun finally rose on the scene just as Kagome's eyes finally cleared, her sobs loosing their hysterical edge and becoming more broken untill finally she seemed to take in where she was. Pulling away quickly she pulled the robe around herself. Unable to even meet his eyes she turned her back as he moved towards her again. "Inu..yasha...I'm sorry...."   
  
"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha half snarled, closing the distance between then and pulling her around, tilting her chin up gently untill she was looking into his eyes. Seeing the anger and pure hatred there she flinched, thinking it was directed at her untill suddenly she was pressed tightly to his chest, his arms enfolding her as he growled against her hair. "Don't you dare apoligise for what he did to you. If it's the last thing I do I'll make him crawl, begging for your forgiveness before I kill him" 


	3. Failed Vengance

AN-yeah this chap prob sucks...got about 20 other stories I'm trying to write taking my time/attention span but figured I'd throw something up for those of you who were kind enough to take the time to review...hope it's not to bad.

About a month later

Inuyasha sat watching protectively over the sleeping form next to him. Although her burses and cuts had long since healed he could still sense the loss of some vital part of her. No longer the fiesty, strong willed girl she once was, looking into her eyes now gave him the sense that she had retreated far into herself where not even he could reach. Having left behind the rest of the group in his single minded persuit of revenge he and Kagome had been traveling since that fatefull day in search of his wreched brother.

The girl stirred, held in the grip of some nightmare that he could guess at far to well. Gently he smoothed her sweaty hair back from her face, gazing down at her troubled features. Sighing sadly he fell back against the tree behind him, still cradeling her in his lap as if she were some precious jewel that might disapear.

"I must get stronger" he muttered, his youthfull face taking on a hard edge. "If I were stronger then I'd have been able to protect you...Why don't you hate me for failing you?" He questioned, his fingers running though her hair as if of their own will. In his lap the girl calmed slowly untill her breathing was deep and regular once more. His free hand clenched into a fist, claws digging into the dirt and grass beneath them. "Why do you...still trust me?"

She looked so peacefull when she slept, all of the waryness in her eyes hidden by slumber, the taunt lines of her face falling into relaxation and the now nearly wild cloud of dark hair billowing around her now pale face. She shifted in her sleep, curling more tightly into herself even as one arm creeped out to circle around his waist holding him tightly.

Sighing he began to pull back to a safe distance knowing that this was a sign she'd soon be waking. He remembered too well what had happened the last time she'd awoken in such a posture...yet while she was asleep it seemed to sooth her, make her rest less tormented by memories of...that day...

Setting her carefully down beside him he rose and stretching began to sniff the air. No matter how much stronger his "brother" was everyone left behind a trail of scent. Lately it seemed that he was getting closer...at least the scent had been stronger each day. Looking around he slipped into the trees, scouting around for any signs he might be able to put to use.

Sesshoumaru snarled from where he stood, screaned by trees opposit the way Inuyasha had just gone. "That baka doesn't know when to admit defeat...and to bring...her...with him..." His sensual lips tightened cruely as his eyes settled on Kagome as his mind raced, trying to understand why he couldn't get the image of her eyes widened in fear as he crushed her slender little body into his own out of his mind.

Growling he stepped forward, "What hold could that pathetic little human witch possibly have over me?" Moving slowly to avoid alerting the hanyu he crept up beside her. "Surely it's only the effect using her has on my half brother" he muttered. "she may yet prove usefull..."

Kagome yawned, stretching to relieve the ache sleeping on the ground always seemed to leave her with. Sleepily she turned, fliping onto her back and reaching up to rub the sleep from her tired eyes. As they opened an all to familiar form began to come into focus, self rightious smirk and all. "No! It's a dream, it has to be!" Even as she tried to convince herself her mouth opened to scream.

"INUYASHA!" she shrieked, darting up and backing away from Sesshoumaru so fast that she triped, landing hard and gasping for breath even as she continued to try and put as much distance between them as possible.

The youkai's smirk didn't budge even as his eyes glittered dangerously. "Bad move bitch" he whispered into her ear before she had even seen him move. Before she had time to react his arms were around her, lifting her into the air crushed against him and they were moving.

Not to far away the weary hanyu was searching for anything that would lead him to his brother when Kagome's scream shattered the morning quiet. Turning quickly he flew back to reach her side, thinking that maybe he had left to soon and she had been caught in the grip of yet another nightmare. When he reached the spot he'd left her scant seconds earlier his heart froze in his chest.

Franticly he searched the surrounding area for her, his mind refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was gone. "baka baka baka!" his mind chanted over and over. "Never should have left her!"

Even as he searched, trying desperatly to pick up her trail his heart lay cold and silent in his chest, knowing that it was hopeless. Unless he could find Sesshoumaru he'd never see her again...and he was just now beginning to realize how much that ment to him... 


	4. Saved?

AN: thanks as always to my loyal revewers, glad ya'll like it so far. sorry bout the slow update, I had to move and get a new comp ;-) 

Sesshoumaru sat in the shadows watching the unconcious girl in the bed. She had passed out in his arms shortly after he'd grabbed her and had been out cold since. His gaze turned icy as she stirred again, moaning his brother's name. The faith she had in the worthless hanyu was as confusing as it was irritating. Twice now he'd failed her yet still even unconsious she called to him.

He shifted slightly, his train of thought wandering over the events of the past few months. What was this hold the child had on him? At first it had been a simple matter of domination, of teaching this weak human her place in the world. After all, no one had ever had the nerve to stand up to him like she did. Yet even now that the flame of rebelion in her eyes seemed to be suitably quenched he couldn't get the image of those eyes out of his mind, wether hard with determination or wide with fear they burned through his memory. Calling up their image and the memory of her suprisingly full figure in his mind he felt a now familiar stirring as his pants became noticably tighter.  
Now she was his, to do with as he pleased. The thought brought a cold, ruthless smile to his face as he walked over to the bed he'd droped her on and reaching back under the pillows retrieved a slender silver coller, fixed to the bed frame by a deciptivly delicate looking chain. Fastening it around her neck he straightened, returning to his chair in the shadows.

"Soon you will not even remember that pathetic pup's name" he growled softly at her sleeping figure. "Mine will be the only one on your lips"  
Confident that there was no way Inuyasha could beat him in anything he reclined back in the chair, lost in his thoughts as he waited for her to wake.

Running as fast as he could in the moonlight Inuyasha sniffed, trying to pick up some discernable trail. Kagome's scent seemed to come from everywhere at once while he could find no trace of his brother's. He'd lost track of how many days and nights he'd been running, forced to follow instinct and hope he was going the right way.  
"Hold on Kagome!" he growled in frustration, "I'll find you...I swear"  
His body tremling with exaustion he pushed himself forward, his mind full of thoughts of her and the burning need to see her again, to make up for his falure to protect her somehow. The idea to question when she had become so importaint to him never occured to him it seemed so natural to want her beside him.

Kagome moaned, waking slowly. Without opening her eyes she streached, her muscles tense and sore from the days on the road. Little by little the fact that she was in a bed and not on the ground registered and she gave a triumphant shriek, thinking that it had all been a nightmare after all and she was back at home. Sitting up, her eyes still closed she frowned slightly, not recognizing the wieght and feel of the dress she wore and noticing an unfamiliar pull around her neck. Her eyes snapped open abruptly, taking in the unfamiliar room before examining the strange clothing she was now dressed in.  
The kimono was beautiful, even in her dazed state she had to admit that. No one color but every time she shifted the light brought out a different shade. Admiring the effect, her mind refusing to go any farther for the moment she wiggled her legs back and forth. Suddenly realizing that the strange fabric was also transparent she sqeeked and pulled herself into a ball, attempting to hide her form.

"It suits you" a lazy voice purred from the shadows.

The color drained from her face and she watched mesmerized for a moment as Sesshoumaru rose languidly. As he started forward towards her Kagome launched herself off of the other side of the bed, attempting to put as much distance between them as possible. Reaching the end of the bed, the chain jerked, sending her flying back. She reached up, noticing the coller for the first time and pulled at it franticly, trying to find some way to remove it.  
The youkai chuckled slightly, never pausing in his relentless march to where she now sat. Reaching down, he grasped the chain, hauling her up with it. His other hand moved seemingly of it's own will to caress the side of her face as she stared resolutly at the ground. Her mind raced with denials, refusing to except the situation even as he grasped her neck claws biting into her flesh and forced her gaze up to his. His eyes traveled apprasingly over her, his lips raised in a triumphant smirk.  
"You are MINE" he whispered, his voice containing a sensual, husky quality that for some reason made her more afraid then anything she'd ever known. Something about that tone broke her seeming paralasis and she swung at him in a frenzy trying to break free. With a chuckle he lifted her off the ground by the chain, holding it so that she was at eye level with him. Eyes clenched shut she redoubled her efforts, kicking and hitting as hard as she could.

"There's that spirit" he smirked, "wouldn't be much fun if it was already gone now would it?" His eyes turned hard and cold as using only the chain, he threw her to land in an undignified pile on the bed. He steped closer, a hand going out to caress her hair gently before clenching into a fist as he pulled her brutally towards him. "Although, that's not very nice, attacking your host like that. Seems you need a lesson in mannors bitch"

He pulled her with him as he lay back, reclining over her on the bed. Glancing up at his eyes she begain trembling, the hunger reflected in them mirrored that in his voice earlier. Her hands knotted into fists at her side and her eyes clenched shut as he leanded towards her, his free hand comming up to caress her cheek once again with suprising gentleness, tracing a line down her neck to cup her breast, kneeding and squeezing it as one finger flicked out across the nipple. A furious blush rose to her face as her body arched against his hand of it's own acord and he grinned, enjoying the sight of her helpless beneath him for a second before unable to resist any longer he leaned down to suckle gently on her lip, his tongue darting out to trace it slowly. Her lips parted slightly, unable to hold back a moan and he took advantage, pressing his lips to hers deepening the kiss.

"Mine and mine alone" he breathed into her, his hand releasing her breast and untying the kimono, pushing it down off of her shoulders as he trailed kisses down the line of her neck and jaw. Reaching her breast once more he suckled, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nipple. His hand traced down, nails dragging lightly across the skin leaving a line of goosebumps behind them. She gasped for breath, trying to fight the sensations overwhemling her. Hot tears trailed down the sides of her face as her body arched and twisted under his ministrations. He stroked the inside of her thighs feeling her body spasm slightly as his fingers glanced over her center returning to it he caressed the little bud gently, feeling it swell under his touch. Unable to hold back any longer, he nearly tore his clothing in his haste to remove the barrier. Fire flooded through his veins at the sight of her beneath him, even her tears pushing him to a level of excitement he'd never felt before.

The heat from her skin burned into his own as he lay over her, coming to rest between her legs. For the first time, concerened about hurting her he lowered his face to hers, kissing her as his fingers returned to their play. Deepening the kiss, he slid a finger inside of her and it took all the control he had not to just take her when she arched against him. Feeling the muscles relax he withdrew and pulled up from her, for some reason wanting to see her eyes, his other hand coming up to brush the tears from her face as he burried himself deep within her. She moaned, her head thrown back as she arched against him even as he paused for a moment to let her body ajust. As he entered her some instinct older then time took hold of Kagome and she watched as though far away as her arms snaked out to encircle Sesshoumaru, pulling him closer to her.

Even as her mind screamed to stop her fingers tangled themselves in his long hair, pulling his face down to hers once more. Their lips met and locked, their bodies moving togeather as they moaned into each other. Trapped somewhere deep inside herself Kagome sobbed even as her body betrayed her. Crying out as one they came, Sesshoumaru collapsing, totally spent in her arms.

As he slept she took control of herself once more and discusted, pulled away. Grabbing his shirt for lack of anything else she covered herself and collapsed as far away as the chain would let her, sobbing and scrubbing at her skin with her nails trying to get rid of the feel of him touching her. "Inuyasha..." she cried, knowing that she never deserved to see or be near him again.

His delecate ears twitched as he forced his worn body forward. Stopping for a moment he listened intently. "Could have sworn I heard her!" he grumbled, ajusting his direction to where the sound had come from. By the next night he was so tired he nearly ran right into the castle without seeing it. Sniffing the air he smiled. "I'm here Kagome"


	5. A battle between brothers

AN: Thanks to the enthusiasum of iloveme I decided to update again so here goes...sorry in advance if it bites cause it's rather rushed. BTW I know in the series Sesshoumaru lost his arm to Inuyasha right after he claimed the Tetsaiga but it's my story so i don't care ;-) and as far as people being rather ooc...people do funny things when they're in love so don't blame me lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related chars, I also don't own A Knight's Tale but I'm still gonna snitch a quote from it cause it just fits perfectly ;-)

A Battle between brothers

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome drifted off into sleep, her skin raw and red and her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. Even in sleep her breathing was broken by sobs and sniffles as she tossed and turned tormented by her dreams. When Sesshoumaru awoke he found her curled into fetal position, her long hair covering her like a blanket. He frowned slightly, after all he should be enjoying seeing her so tomented...that was the whole point wasn't it? To break this upstart little wench who'd dared to defy him on countless occations and yet seeing her like this she seemed so...small...vulnerable...It caused his heart to stir in an odd mannor.

He moved to lift her and placed her gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over her and sat on the edge of the bed lost in thought. Pictures floated through his mind, each answered by a different surge of emotion. The image of her eyes, so cold and defiant as she protected that pitiful hanyu from him made his face tighten in a near snarl even as he felt himself rising again. He'd never known anything as confusing as this girl who looked for all the world like nothing more then a child as she lay unguarded in slumber. He wanted to hurt her, to make her bend to his will...and yet...the feel of her arms clasping around him, her lips seeking out his own caused him to rise, shaking his head to clear it. Deciding it was useless to try and think clearly so close to her he pulled on his pants and glancing back at her left the room, a subconcious smile curving his lips as his face softened into a tender almost loving expression.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled in her sleep, causing Sesshoumaru's face to darken with anger once more as he closed the door. Why did the his brother's name on her lips...the fact that it was him she called for infuriate him so much? The idiotic hanyu and the bitch deserved each other, she was only human after all...So how and why did she have this hold over him? Stopping, he leaned against the wall enjoying the feel of the cool stone against his still warm skin. Lost in his thoughts he nearly missed the sight of Inuyasha staggering towards the castle gate. He'd been so preoccupied he hadn't even noticed his brothers scent untill now. Grinning maliciously he went down to greet his visitor, happy that as far as this annoyance went there was no conflict.

Inuyasha stumbled, at the end of his endurance. Every ounce of concentration and strength left in him focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He had to save her...he just had to. Pictures of the torment his malicious older brother must be putting his Kagome through floated through his minds eye and he lacked even the energy to push them aside. Falling on his face he growled and was struggling to push himself back up when a pair of feet appeared in front of him. Without even glancing up he shoved himself up and drew the tetsaiga, his body swaying and nearly collapsing again from the effort.

"Greetings 'brother'" he heard Sesshoumaru chuckle.

Eyes narrowing dangerously he looked at youkai. "Where's Kagome" he snarled "If you've hurt her..."

Clearly amused Sesshoumaru's smirk grew broader. "Actually quite the contrary, she seems to be enjoying her stay here rather well. She's in my bedroom as we speak, resting after her...exertions..."

"What have you done to her!" Inuyahsa demanded, his face growing pale.

"Nothing she didn't want pup. Your woman...well I guess I can't call her that anymore can I...ruts like a bitch in heat."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as his barbs hit home. Angrily he charged forward with the last of his strength, slashing wildly at the other man. Dodging easily Sesshoumaru laughed mockingly, throwing out a leg to trip the hanyu as he barreled past. Reaching down he grasped the hanyu's shirt, hauling him off the ground. Pulling him close he returned his brother's glare.

"Then again your not man enough to know anything about that."

Inuyasha struggled to hide his supprise at the level of warring emotions reflected in his brother's usually cold eyes. Breathing heavily he noticed something else that had escaped him untill now. Not only was Sesshoumari not wearing any shirt, his scent was laced heavily with Kagome's.

"You bastard" he murmered, his eyes clenching shut in an effort to block tears that threatened to fall. Could the stone hearted youkai really have fallen for his Kagome?

"In what world could you have ever beaten me?" was the last thing Inuyasha heard before his exaustion finally took hold, dragging him into darkness.

Kagome snapped awake as Sesshoumaru thundered into the room dragging someone. Sitting up quickly she pulled the blankets up to cover where the shirt fell open. It never occured to her to wonder how she'd gotten into the bed, much less covered up because at that moment her heart nearly came to a stop as she registered the worn red garments and flowing silver hair. Storming across the room Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha roughly into the corner, retrieving another coller anchored to the wall and snapping it shut around his unconcious brother's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, launching herself off of the bed towards where he lay only to be thrown back on her but when the chain reached it's end and snapped her back.

"Yes...imagine that, he came all this way to rescue you only to fail miserably."

Kagome would have thought she had no tears left to shed at this point yet they were spilling down her face like rain.

"Let him go! Please I...I'll do anything you want..." she sobbed.

Sesshoumaru strode ofer to her, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his own. Anger and something else she couldn't quite place shone in his.

"Does he truely mean that much to you?" he whispered, searching her eyes for a moment before quickly pulling away, his cold mask in place once more. "Why would I want to let him go?" he sneered "Now if you misbehaveor get any foolish ideas about running away or killing yourself, he" Sesshoumaru paused, walking over to kick the prone hanyu hard in the gut "will be the one to suffer. What better way to guarentee your good behavior?"

Aiming one more kick for good measure at the boy on the floor he spun and left the room, the door banging shut with a note of finality. Sesshoumaru sagged against the wall in the corridor, the sound of Kagomes sobs and pleas for his brother to wake up hurting more then he cared to admit. He didn't care about her, she was just another worthless human. So why did her tears and devotion to that hanyu who was to stupid to even realize how she felt make him so miserable when he should be reveling in her suffering? 


End file.
